


Out of the blue

by Amyeey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Castaliet, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Juliespella, Love, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Castaspella, ruler of Mystacor stumbles into the queen's general Juliet and maybe, just maybe there is something between them that neither of them have ever experienced.
Relationships: Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Juliet/Castaspella, Juliet/Castaspella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I searched every where for Castaspella x Juliet fanfictions after seeing the fan art from @kukkiscr on Instagram but, I couldn't find anything. So, I decided to write one on my one because they kinda became my OTP. So, DISCLAIMER: This Fic was completely inspired my kukkiscr's art. Go check them out! (You probably already know them since, they have amazing Juliespella art) --> Link: https://www.instagram.com/kukkiscr/?hl=de
> 
> PS: I made Etheria have a sunset. I know it doesn't have a sun but, well.
> 
> ENJOY! Suggestions and feedback is ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for reading (If anyone will, haha.)  
> Have a great day!

It had been a week since Castaspella had joined the rebellion in Bright Moon to defend Etheria and it had been a busy week. The Horde had sent more bots by the day. The Princesses fought day and night, trying to protect Bright Moon from the evil invaders.

Since then, Castaspella had spent most of her time in Bright Moon – not in Mystacor. She was protecting Bright Moon with a shield she had casted a few days ago and since she had to uphold the magic, she had to be present. Additionally, she did whatever she could in healing the people who got wounded in the attack. She knew she was not as strong as her brother Mycah was but, nonetheless, she did everything she could to protect the people she cared about. It was an exhausting task but, a necessary one.

The sun was going down as the sorceress looked outside her window, watching the orange melting with the red. It was beautiful, sunsets in Bright Moon always were. She sighed, tightly holding on to the window frame beside her. She was tired and felt a bit dizzy. The magic she was using every day was draining her but she knew she could not let the shields down. The Horde could attack at any moment, taking over Bright Moon if she did. Until Adora, Bow and Glimmer came up with a plan to stop the Horde permanently, she had to stay strong.

She pushed herself away from the window, leaving her room moments later. Maybe some food will be able to give her some energy, causing the headache and dizziness go away. Castaspella was walking down the hall, glancing to the side as she got closer to the castle’s kitchen. Angella had told her she could ask the staff to bring her food but, Castaspella always liked to cook for herself. She liked doing things, creating things. Maybe that was why she always made everyone a sweater.

She continued walking. The fresh air and moving was good for her, she already felt a bit better. She was lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to where she was going when she felt the ground slipping under her feet. A light gasp escaped her lips, stumbling forward. She squeezed her eyes together, too shocked to even thinking about catching herself. She was way too exhausted for that. She was already imagining herself hitting the hard marble floor. But no feeling of cold marble or pain came. Instead she felt strong arms steading her, catching her before she hit the ground.

A few seconds passed before the Castaspella opened her eyes, slowly looking up to meet dark hazelnut brown eyes. Her lips parted slightly and her cheeks flushed as she looked at the guard who had caught her, who had saved her. The woman had a side cut, a mixture between silver and dark purple. Her lips were painted black, complementing her darker skin. Maybe it was still from the shock of the fall or maybe it was because the guard in front of her was absolutely beautiful but, for a moment Castaspella felt herself being unable to speak.

The guard was the first to break the silence, her hands still around the Sorceress to steady her. She cleared her throat, “Are you okay, your majesty?”

Castaspella blinked, slowly catching her breath again even when she had not even realized that she was holding it. Why was she so nervous? Was it still the shock? She usually was so confident… a bit insecure at times but, never like this.

“Uh huh…” She managed to say before she blinked again, crashing out of the trance she was in. She straightened herself again, standing by herself now. “Yes, yes. I am.” Castaspella nodded and the guard let go of her.

“Thank you.” The Sorceress smiled briefly, “F- For catching me. I didn’t watch where I was going.”

“No problem, your majesty.” The woman said. Castaspella squinted her eyes before snapping her fingers, remembering who the guard was. Angella had told her about her and she had seen her more than twice now in the conference room when they were discussing war strategies.

“You’re General Juliet, aren’t you?”

The guard looked a bit stunned for a second – probably because she did not expect that the ruler of Mystacor would remember her – before nodding, “Yes, your majesty. I am.”

Castaspella smiled, “I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Angella is always saying you’re her best guard. And I mean she must be right, you just saved me from a lot of pain.” She laughed softly.

Juliet blushed slightly, giving the sorceress a nervous smile. She Straightened her posture, “Thank you, your majesty. That is too kind but, I am just doing my job.”

“Your job is to save a woman who is too stupid to walk?” Castaspella joked and Juliet blushed again, now even more than before

“I would never say that, your majesty!” Juliet said, her tone serious and respectful.

Castaspella laughed, waving her off, “Don’t worry, I’m just joking. But thank you, truly. I can be a bit clumsy these days.” She gave her a genuine smile.

“You’re welcome, your majesty.” Juliet smiled and nodded before biting her lip, not knowing if she was crossing any lines by asking, “Are you sure you are okay? If you don’t mind me saying but, you look a bit pale.”

“Oh yes, I am fine.” Castaspella assured her, smiling that the woman she did not even really knew was caring enough to ask, “The last few days just have been very exhausting. With the Horde attacking and all…”

“Do you need me to bring you to the nurse?” Juliet asked, the slight concern in her eyes not going unnoticed.

“Oh no, I think I just need some food.” The Sorceress laughed softly.

Juliet nodded, “Alright, your majesty.”

“It’s Castaspella, by the way.” Castaspella told her.

“What?”

“You can call me Castaspella.” She assured her, “Your Majesty is a bit formal – never liked that title.”

“I – I’m just a guard, your majesty. It would be rude of me to address you any differently.” Juliet stuttered, biting her lip for a second.

But Castaspella just chuckled and shook her head, “Well then, General, maybe someday. I’ll see you around.”

Juliet nodded and both continued their path. But just a few moments later, Castaspella turned around, facing the back of the woman in front of her, “Actually, would you like to join me?” She did not even know why she was asking exactly but, something about Juliet woke her interest. She wanted to get to know the guard, wanted to spend time with her… She could not explain it.

Juliet turned around, frowning at the sorceress. Castaspella smiled and continued, “For dinner. It’s almost seven and I bet you have not eaten yet either.”

The guard looked a bit stunned- She had not but, “Your majesty I – I couldn’t possibly join you. I – I’m just a guard and – I can’t just take a break now…”

“Oh, come on. I think Etheria will be fine for an hour or so.” Castaspella almost begged, “I make a fine Spaghetti Bolognese. And you need the strength to defend Bright Moon, right?” She smiled, her eyes shining slightly.

There was a moment of silence and Castaspella could tell the guard was a bit nervous to dine with the ruler of Mystacor. But, Cass was just a normal person like everyone else.

To her surprise, Juliet actually nodded, accepting her offer, “Alright, your majesty.”

Castaspella grinned brightly, clapping her hands together, “Great!”

Juliet appeared beside her and Castaspella smiled, “Also, I will get you to not call me ‘Your Majesty’ one day.” She chuckled and they continued walking to the kitchen. Maybe this was the start of something nice… And all just because the great ruler of Mystacor was actually the clumsiest person in all of Etheria.


End file.
